All of Me
by amakasu toko
Summary: The devotion of a raven is far more than the love of a King, wouldn't you agree? This chronicles the slow budding relationship between a bird struggling to understand human thought and a faery hardened by betrayal, in a series of drabbles. May be viewed as platonic or romantic, Maleval.
1. A Raven's Devotion

All of Me

A Raven's Devotion

AN: Musical muse by John Legend (All of Me), as is the title. I also do not own any of the characters in Maleficent and Disney.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maleficent stood just at the edge of the Lake, the clear waters gently lapping at the hems of her forest-brown dress. Her porcelain face was marred only by the furrow of her brows as she clutched her staff tightly in concentration. The wind, lightly scented with ripened berries ready to be eaten, skimmed her skin gently and she raised a nimble hand into the air.

A raven shot from the sky and quickly turned into the familiar dark-haired man that had been by her side since the unforgettable event. Her back ached at the thought, and she turned, shaking off the feeling of emptiness.

"What news do you bring, Diaval?"

The young man came quickly to her side, the folds and scars of his skin stretching taut against his featherless skin.

"The child grows, Mistress. The Queen looks ready to deliver, and the maids gossip more by the day." His voice tremors slightly as he lowers his eyes. "The kingdom is happy."

The Protector of the Moors says nothing, pursing her lips as she clenches her staff tighter, relishing the feeling of the smooth bark on her palms.

"Well, isn't that just delightful."

Swiftly, she turns and faces her servant, a slow, bitter smile gracing her lips.

"Would you not agree?"

The raven-man stares into his Mistress's eyes; Obsidian bores into green-gold with complete honesty.

"Whatever my Mistress sees fit, I too, see fit."

Maleficent gives out a harsh laugh, sending shivers down her servant's spine in remembrance of the bark of a dog.

"Diaval, ever my loyal servant. And what news of our dear King?"

The Raven-Man cocks his head to the side, a single ebony feather rising from his well-slicked hair.

"He continues to strategize with his army, Mistress. He fears you will harm his family."

The faery draws in a breath, turning back towards the still lake. The sun begins to set, and her body grows still as shadows begin to appear on her chiseled face. Her slender fingers clench onto the bark of her staff, relishing the feeling against her palms.

"His…family." She says the word with reluctance. "What do you think of family? Do you miss yours since swearing to stay by my side?"

Diaval's dark brows furrow in confusion.

"Ravens are naturally solitary creatures, Mistress. My family have all flown away to our separate territories long ago."

"But what of a mate?" The green-golden eyed beauty pushes. "Surely, you have one, or you plan to."

The Servant takes a step closer, a slight frown across his sharp features.

"I have no mate. Mistress, what is bothering you?" He reaches a hesitant hand to her shoulder, unsure of what to do. Maleficent nimbly steps away.

"I will never be like that man; I will never have a family, or be loved like he is." She whispered, looking down. "But what of you? Ravens mate for life, do they not? Wouldn't you prefer to be searching for her, rather than serving a wretched, flightless being like me?"

Diaval once again cocks his head. "It is true that ravens have life-long partners, but how can I devote my life to a bird, when I have already promised it to another?"

In a moment of bravery and human instinct, he gently grips his Mistress's chin and tilts her head to his, smiling gently.

"It was my choice to serve you for as long as I live. Just because you don't have black plumage and we may never have hatchlings does not mean that I am not happy. I don't need a family like the King—I am no human."

He had never seen such vulnerability in the faery's eyes, and part of him puffed with happiness and pride, knowing that his Mistress cared for his well-being.

"From the moment you saved me, I became yours, to do whatever you need. Your desires are now mine. You may not be loved like the King, but you have the complete dedication and servitude of a Raven, which, dare I say, is a much better deal."

And now a part of him soared; a feeling so intense and exhilarating he could hardly stand without trembling. What human mannerism is making his chest want to explode?

His eyes saw stars as the beauty in front of him graced him with a smile.

"One would believe you were in love with me, if there was such a thing as love." Her eyes flashed with amusement. "But I am very happy to hear you say those words; It puts my mind at ease."

The intensity of the moment broken, Diaval smirks.

"Besides, I wouldn't want another bird competing with my beautiful self—I'm the one with the shiniest feathers in the Moor!"

Maleficent's laugh was clear and strong, like crystal bells on a spring morning, and for that one magical moment, all was right in the kingdom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: This was a piece that's been on my mind for a very long time since watching Maleficent. Prequel to "The King Lives."


	2. A Winter's Tale

All of Me

A Winter's Tale

AN: Couple quick notes—I know many fanfictions portray Maleficent as scared of males/male touch, but to me, Maleficent is not a victim of abuse; she is a SURVIVOR. In other words, I feel that she is strong enough to stand males, though she may not like it. It's more the emotions which scar her. Hopefully that helps you understand the Maleficent in my story a bit more (whether OOC or not, that's how I saw her in the movie).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maleficent blinked the last few traces of sleep from her eyes and sat up from the base of her tree, stretching her forever aching back. Her breath was a visible stream of white against the chilly morning air. Startled, the beauty twitched as the first snowflake hit her nose.

"Diaval!" She shouted quickly. "Diaval!"

Her loyal raven flew from his perch and stumbled a few feet as he was quickly transformed to his handsome (or so he says) human self.

"Every single time," he grumbles, "you could be a tad kinder and transform me AFTER I've landed."

The horned faery purses her lips. "This is no time for complaining, Diaval. It looks to be a harsh winter ahead of us."

Already the snowflakes appeared to have quintupled, and a slight blanket of snow was making its way over the not-so-cheery grass beneath. The lake looked rather frigid, and the creatures of the Moor had begun hibernating or hiding away in their cozy homes. Speaking of cozy homes…

"Come, let us make our rounds," Maleficent ordered, transforming her servant back to his original bird self. "I wonder how our dear pixies are doing with their charge?"

Her raven cawed in response and together they left for Aurora's cottage. By the time they arrived, the little cottage was covered in thick, powdery, cold dust and it fell on the pixies as they bustled out the door.

"I hate this blasted winter!" Cried Knotgrass, ever so grumpy, "I don't know how humans manage to survive!"

"Oh Knotgrass, you've been saying that for the past 3 years!" Exclaimed an exasperated Flittle, "let's hurry and find some fire to warm ourselves! Speaking of which, do humans even sell fire?"

"I don't remember, but OOH! I caught a snowflake on my tongue!" Squealed Thistlewit as she twirled ahead.

Maleficent gave a slight shake of her head as her Raven let out an inaudible sigh. Even after three years in the human kingdom, the pixies still seemed to unaccustomed to human ways of living. An infant's wail resounded from the cottage walls—have they forgotten little Aurora all alone in the house?! Quickly, she ordered Diaval to check on the girl. He cawed with irritation as he realized the window was, for once, locked.

"Must I do everything myself?" Maleficent muttered, reluctant to see that dreadful blonde creature, "Ugh, the little Beastie could awaken a hibernating dragon from here."

She easily opened the cottage door—really, the pixies don't know how to lock their own house?—and shuffled in as her companion quickly flew in and over to the Princess's room. By the time the faery reached Aurora, she was already quieted by the clever bird, who had nudged her into bed. Ever so gently, he nuzzled her head and slowly dragged the blanket up to her chin with his claws.

"Pretty birdy." The golden haired child murmured, sleep already settling to her eyes.

Maleficent stayed in the shadows as the Raven cooed, almost like he was singing a melody. Her breath hitched in concern—she rather thought she choked on her own spit—as the Beastie blinked and suddenly shivered. Was she still cold?

A slight yellow wisp came from the faery's pale hands, swirling into a circular ball. She blew the ball towards the Princess, and it settled over her head. Both bird and girl sighed at the same time as they felt the effects of the magical heat lamp. Aurora gave one final yawn and promptly fell asleep, a small smile on her dainty lips. Maleficent resisted the sudden urge to smile back, and set her lips tight, but inside she could not help but feel a small tendril of contentment as she and her loyal servant watched the child finally settle into a deep sleep.

"Where did you learn to care for that Beastie so well?" The Protector of the Moors asked, as soon as they were back home with the image of the dozing child still fresh in their minds.

Diaval grinned and puffed out his chest. "A clever raven such as myself has observed much of the world, and I've noticed many human parents doing the same with their children."

"Indeed, what a clever birdy I have," agreed Maleficent. "You have come a long way from your old tendencies—do you remember the first time you tried to eat as a human?"

The Raven-Man grimaced. "It's not my fault human noses look like beaks! I'm sure you would have done the same, if you were in my boots!"

"Oh please, and the way you walked around naked for the LONGEST ti—Oof!"

Diaval froze as his Mistress glared at him, snow dribbling from her horns. He suddenly thought it odd that he could sweat even winter as cold as this, and he wondered if this was finally the day he would be turned into a worm.

The faery shivered as she felt ice dribble down her back and into her gown. Her terrified servant stood still as stone, managing just the quirkiest terrified smile and shrug before she felt her own lips curve upwards.

"Why, Diaval, how many years has it been for you to grow so bold in my presence?" She smirked and her golden-green eyes flashed mischievously, causing her nervous Raven to take a step back. "I think it's a fine time for you to…cool down!"

A zap of green magic, and a giant snowball fell from the sky, toppling the poor ebony-haired man. He waved his arms frantically like a bird tossed into water, and Maleficent let out one of her rare tinkling laughs. She would never admit it, but Diaval later claimed that she suddenly seemed much lighter and more youthful than she had ever seemed before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: I'm thinking there will only be one more chapter before the real story starts ("The King Lives"), which is not yet written.


	3. Aftermath--Devotion and Family

All of Me

Aftermath—Devotion and Family

AN: Song by Birdy, "Strange Birds." A drabble heavily enunciated with lyrics from this song.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A hurried, fluttering of wings burst through the already-broken window of Stefan's castle and the faery surveyed the mayhem below her. Soldiers ran amok the grand room, shouting in both fear and anger as they rushed about searching for their king. Some of the soldiers kept the frantic Princess away from the chaos, yet the majority of the soldiers were crowded in a corner with chains, swords,and…

_Diaval._

Pure instinct and anger arose in her, boiling from her veins and rising through her pores. She had not felt such anger, vibrant and thick, since she found out why Stefan stole her wings so long ago. Her hands rose, curved into claws, and all the soldiers rose to the sky. Energy crackled through the air, green and bright like the fire in her eyes as she screamed,

"Your King is NO MORE! LEAVE US BE!"

She ripped the air apart, and the soldiers slammed into the walls; the unluckier ones through the windows. Time stood still for a minute as the faery caught her breath and assessed the damage. Filthy, corrupted iron littered the floor amidst thick blood, sweat, and bodies. Her heart broke as she saw a large figure lying limp and broken, body mangled and mutilated with chains and weapons. A flash of blonde flew past her, and a choked sob emitted from Aurora's mouth as she ran to the dragon, yanking at the chains which bound him so cruelly.

Maleficent glided quickly to the body, helping the Princess with the chains. The metal held him tight, so tight; she could only hope that her servant had not choked to death. Her hands were burnt raw and aching from touching iron, but he was worth it; he was worth every agonizing moment. There was nothing she wouldn't do for her loyal bird. More and more blood flowed out of the dragon as they yanked the weapons and chains away.

"No…no!" The faery cried, "Into a bird!"

Finally free of most of the chains, Diaval's original raven size easily loosened the rest of the offensive links and Maleficent picked him up, soothing his ruffled feathers. His body was still warm, and she felt the faint pulse of a heart beat within his ebony chest.

"Will he live?" The Beastie cried, tears streaking down her dirtied cheeks. "We must take him to one of the rooms immediately! I'll find some healers!"

"He must return to the Moor." Maleficent brokenly responded. "He is of magic, and he needs magic to recover."

She spared a pleading glance to her goddaughter. "Beastie, I'm not sure if I can fly you to the Moor with me, but I will not leave you in this forsaken abode—"

"Allow me." A voice came from behind. Prince Phillip cautiously stepped into the room, eyes wary and voice hoarse. "Do what you need to do. I shall take the Princess to safety."

"How do I know I can trust you—" Maleficent began to argue, until she saw the emotion shining in Aurora's eyes, and the devotion in the Prince's.

…_too much like Diaval's_.

"Fine." She replied curtly. "Take Aurora to the Moor, and trust nobody until you reach the thorns. The creatures of the Moor shall take you to us. If the Princess is harmed in any way, I shall give to you ten-fold."

The Prince bowed, sweat trickling down his grim face, as Maleficent raised her heavy wings, beating fiercely up and out of the Kingdom in which her kind did not belong. Diaval lay still and limp in her arms, and she wrapped him tighter to her chest, wishing fiercely that she was only imagining her bird's body cooling down rapidly on the journey back home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Little ghost, you are listening,__  
__Unlike most you don't miss a thing,__  
__You see the truth,__  
__I walk the halls invisibly,__  
__I climb the walls, no one sees me,__  
__No one but you._

Diaval was but a young fledgling, still new to the concept of flight and having just left his mother's nest. He reveled in the feeling of the wind beneath his wings, and the way he soared the skies unnoticed and unharmed. It was always on land that he had to be careful; nasty animals like dogs, foxes, and even worse—_humans._

It was such a cold day, and he was glad that he was feathered, instead of those fleshless, wingless creatures that shivered and cried at the slightest chill. He remembered how violent they got during the harsh winters, and how many of his own kind had perished under their angry hands. He continued to fly, guided by the golden light of the moon, which, he noticed, was tinted with green.

_Golden-green orbs…_

He suddenly remembered ruby red lips and soft chestnut hair. Eyes that shown with both pain and knowledge. An image of a human flashed in his mind, but she had wings dark as the trunk of the strongest tree in the kingdom, and horns with coloring similar to his own beautiful plumage.

_But why would a human have wings?_

The vision smiled at him, leaning upon a staff burning with green magic. She was beautiful, though he didn't know why he would ever consider a human attractive.

_You've always loved the strange birds__  
__Now I want to fly into your world__  
__I want to be heard__  
_

He cawed in surprised, as a sudden memory flitted through his eyes, much like the current of wind that lifted him higher towards the twinkling stars above. He remembered walking with two legs, expressing words with voice, and touching smooth, pale skin with fingers. He remembered himself as a featherless, soft being much like the ones residing in the lands below him.

And yet, he was not human. He did not carry greed in his heart like the ones he saw every day. He had no envy toward others (unless they found a shinier item than he), nor did he carry hatred as strong as the souls he'd come across. He was definitely not a human.

But deep in his heart—the raven flapped his wings harder, as if running from his thoughts—he knew h_e _was not fully a raven. He felt love, stronger than any emotion a bird could possibly contain. He felt devotion, faith, and happiness truer and purer than he had ever felt in raven form.

Suddenly, his raven-self felt too simple, too plain. The world waned to black and white before him, the scenery losing its color, all except for the mysterious moon which continued to mock him.

_My wounded wings still beating,__  
__You've always loved the stranger inside...__  
__Me, ugly pretty._

"Diaval." He heard a whisper. But who? Who was calling his name?

His wings began to grow heavy, and his body began to ache; yet he continued on, following the moonlight with a persistent, instinctual urge. Something in him screamed for him not to give up; to bear the pain and _hurry. _

He was flying to her; the one that burned with inner strength, warming his hollow bones and filling his chest with determination with a single smile. There was only one who understood him, the Raven-Man, just as he understood her. They were two creatures born from different circumstances, but sharing the same darkened soul and tied by a fate which bound them closer than the vines that curl possessively along the castle walls.

_Oh little ghost, you see the pain__  
__But together we can make something beautiful,__  
__So take my hand _

Her eyes carried pain; new pain, and he wanted to take it away. She beckoned to him with those suffering eyes, just outside a hedge of thorny vines. This mysterious woman—Nay, a faery—had skin smooth and cut as stones tempered by the clearest, strongest waterfall, and he couldn't decide if she had wings or not. He knew they should be there, but he couldn't quite remember how they looked, or even how he would know this magical being at all. He had to fly to her; be with her, but he still didn't know why. He began to feel more and more in pain as he flew closer; wounds began to open all over his body, and his purely raven survival instincts shrieked at him to turn around and fly away.

However, like a moth irresistibly drawn to the light of an oil lamp, he continued on. An emotion uniquely human possessed him, though he couldn't quite identify what it meant. The feeling hooked onto his beating heart, and blindly led him into a haze of pain. The ground beneath him blurred and trembled, yet the image of Her stayed clear. He had to reach her.

Pain exploded behind his eyes as he fluttered down to the great-horned beauty, and as his wings reached for her, they turned into hands; human hands. He felt himself shifting, lengthening and extending outwards and inwards at the same time. He gasped sharply through his now human mouth.

"Diaval." She called again, her ethereal face floating away with the midnight wind. Suddenly with complete clarity, he remembered her.

"Mistress," he sighed, world fading to black. "I have returned to your side at last."

_And perfectly,__  
__We fill the gaps, you and me make three,__  
__I was meant for you, and you for me._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mistress," she heard him whisper, and her entire being froze and melted at the same time. She was shocked that he survived, her heart drawn tight and awaiting the inevitable as the days passed by. A feeling of cold water washed over her and she felt hope plant its seeds and rise through her entire being. She was relieved—so, so relieved; it was a miracle.

She rushed quickly to his side, brushing the feathers and hair back from his ashen face as he lay leaden upon the makeshift bed of leaves.

"Diaval, can you hear me?" Her fingers traced over new scars, blending with the older ones which marked him as a bird. He stirred, blinking slowly and wiggling his fingers. She clasped them in her own and held them tightly to her, wishing she could breathe life into them.

"I had the strangest dream," he remarked, wincing as he rolled his head over to see her. "What happened?"

"We went to rescue our little Beastie from the King's castle," she replied. "We were attacked, and I changed you into a dragon."

The Shape-shifter remembered flames, power…_anger_. A monstrous roar filled his ears, and the clank of metal deafened him. There was terror, frustration, and panic. A shaking hand rose to his neck as he remembered the burning chains which mercilessly strangled him. Maleficent gripped his other hand even tighter and he swore she was the one shaking instead of him.

"Stefan is dead. And you were dying when I found you. I thought you weren't going to make it."

The raven had never seen his Mistress so open and honest before, her eyes glistening with unshed tears; unshed tears for a simple bird—for simple him. His throat seized, and he began to cough as dry, heaving convulsions shook his body. Maleficent quickly fetched water and gently tipped the cool liquid down his flaming throat. After he was soothed, he once again gazed upon the beauty before him.

"I heard you calling me," he told her. "You led me back to your side, so that I may continue to serve you—whatever you need."

He managed a small, quirky smile and pointedly looked at her clutching the canteen of spring water. "Though at the moment I do believe our roles have changed."

"Only a raven well on his way to recovery would have such humor," Maleficent smiled, placing the canteen on the floor, "welcome back, Diaval."

"Please, give me the exact details of what happened in the castle—I did a horrid job of protecting you. Mistress, and I apologize—but where is Aurora? And how did the King die?"

He tried to force himself up, pain stabbing up through his ribs; he fell back down with a grunt. His Mistress tutted and fretted over him like a mother hen as she spelled more leaves under his head and slowly propped him against the tree trunk.

"There is nothing to apologize for, Diaval. Without you, I would have died in that iron net."

The Raven-Man's obsidian eyes widened as he remembered her screams of pain and the burns on her fair hands as she tried to claw her way out of the webbing. He shivered as he heard a farmer's taunting voice and the familiar snarling of a dog.

"No one should _ever_ be trapped in such a horrid contraption," he vehemently swore. "I should have done better, Mistress, I could have—"

"Shush, Diaval!" His faery scolded, placing a single digit upon his lips as the human symbol to stop talking. "Do you want to hear of the events or not?"

Her loyal Raven nodded quietly, and she resumed sifting her hands through his feather-bound hair, recounting the events that had happened just a mere four days ago. Though she claimed she was heartless, something in her stirred within, soaring higher than her own wings could fly. The feeling in her chest only intensified as she heard the neighing of a horse, and the voices of two young humans growing closer.

They were back. Everyone was safe…

_Her family._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: I always wondered what happened to Diaval the entire time Maleficent was off fighting Stefan. He looked pretty beaten down by the time she left so this is my take on what happened. The lyrics of "Strange Birds" just fit so well, I just _had _to put it in during Diaval's crazy near death experience—hopefully it wasn't too confusing. The next drabble will be post-war…


	4. Ever After--All of Me

All of Me

Ever After

AN: Drabble exploring Diaval and Maleficent's relationship after Aurora has been crowned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The crowning ceremony had already passed by a year, and both kingdoms continued to prosper under the rule of Queen Aurora. Her grace, beauty, and intellect were not lost upon her subjects, and she quickly became a trusted and kind ruler to her people. Although she was constantly swamped with her royal duties, she still managed to sneak a day or two into the Moor to spend time with her Godmother and the other faery creatures. Today was one of those days, and after long hours filled with laughter and good news, the flaxen-haired beauty was finally safely escorted home by her Prince—or so Maleficent hoped; that boy was never very good with directions.

She sighed, stretching out her large, strong wings and reveling in her regained balance. _A day's work is never over_, she thought as she scanned the forest for broken twigs or leaves. A great smile appeared on her ruby lips as she soared up into the sky to look at the lands below her. _But work is so much easier when one has wings._ She made a few joyful spirals, spreading her feathery appendages wide to stop.

The caw of a raven broke through the wind as a black blur sped past her shoulder. The faery laughed, freely at last, and chased the bird down to the foliage, then back up to the clouds, and down again. Finally, for what seemed like an eternity, yet also an instant, they landed on the edge of a cliff, angled towards their homeland.

A flick of her wrist, and Diaval stood by her side. He was silent, for no words needed to be spoken. The lands were green, bountiful, and hummed with life and beauty. There were shimmers left behind by pixies playing tag, water glistening in the sun as the nymphs leapt out of the river, and the sweet smell of nature, whispering promises of ripe fruit and harvest. Maleficent swallowed thickly, memorizing the sight before her. It had been _years_ since she last saw the land in this frame of mind, and although her wings were heavy, she felt lighter than a bird. She smiled as a flock of geese passed by overhead, making their way to the crystal clear lake below.

A raven cawed in the distance, and she noticed her servant's gaze follow the ebony bird, flying out and away from the Moor.

"Do you miss it?" She asked the Raven-Man. "The life of a raven."

Her companion was silent, eyes still in the direction of the lone raven who had long since disappeared into the horizon.

"Once upon a time, I was a mere bird and my life's only purpose was to eat, find shelter, and have a family." He chuckled, thinking back to his near-death experience with the farmer and his dog. "Though I pretty much failed in all of them. Still, life was simple back then."

He says nothing more, lost in his own thoughts. The warm summer wind blew gently across his face, and fragrant stray petals kissed his human cheek and ruffled through his feathered hair. Just as gently, and just as fragile, a heavy voice whispered to him:

"Would you prefer to be with your own kind, forever?"

Diaval's eyes widened and he snapped his head to his mistress, mouth agape. She smiled gently, golden-green eyes boring into his.

"I see the way you watch the unkindness fly, and how their calls affect you, my dear servant. You have been loyal to me for so many years, been my wings when I needed them the most—you deserve to be free."

The ebony haired man feels his breath quicken, and he forces his gaze away from his Mistress's and back to the land of Moor. _His home._

"It's okay," the horned faery gently insisted, "I bear you no ill will if that is what you decide."

"And what exactly, does 'freedom' entail?" Her loyal companion whispered to the air. Maleficent furrowed her brows, confused at his sudden melancholic demeanor. She waves a slender arm towards the scenery before them.

"All of this; the sky, the land, the waters…you are free to go wherever you choose, explore new lands, meet new companions," she ignored the twinge of sadness that began to chew at her insides. "And, perhaps even find a real mate. You will be _happy_, Diaval."

She made a motion to place her hand on her Raven's shoulders, when she noticed that he was shaking. Unlike his usual snarky, jesting self, his fists were clenched tight, knuckles turning white as his human nails dug into his soft, fleshy palms.

He finally croaked, more frog than bird, "did you think I was never happy?"

He looked down at his hands, away from his Mistress's unwavering gaze. "I chose this path, and it has changed both of us. I am no longer fully raven, and you are no longer the heartbroken Evil you thought yourself."

The Raven saw Maleficent flinch at the mention of her, but he was in too deep. No, this was the unspoken topic that had finally been brought up, and he was here to say his piece.

"We have a _family_, Mistress. We watched the Princess grow into a beautiful Queen, with a true love of her own. I have been by your side, I have bled for you, and I have served you for over two decades, and now you think I can just _go away_?"

He trails off then, focusing on releasing his nails from his sore palms and growling as they found a new hold on the hem of his tunic. Maleficent's next question was heavy and serious, and it weighed the pair down like flight in heavy rain.

"But Diaval, don't you want your own true love?"

He cawed at the question, a sharp, bird-like laugh as he buried his hands in his hair.

"Mistress, I have a family now; I have met so many different creatures, each unique in their own right. I go wherever I want—which is wherever you are. Is this not freedom? Is this not truer and purer than any love?"

He took a shuddering breath. "Almost over two decades ago, I swore to my loyalty to you, and I became neither raven nor man, but a creature that was completely yours. My body may change, but my mind; my memories, will _always_ remain yours and yours alone." He looked at her then, with dark, determined eyes. "I told you long ago, and I say it to you now, as far as I am concerned, _you_ are my mate, and ravens only have one mate, and one alone."

Maleficent drew back, a light coloring on her high cheekbones that Diaval had not seen on his Mistress before. "I'm not sure that sounds like happine—"

"Your happiness is MY happiness!" He snaps, the patient servant finally at his wit's end. "Do you _want_ me to leave? Is that why you keep pressing me?" Disbelief and fear grew in his obsidian orbs as he began to think further. "…Will that make you happy?"

The horned brunette was speechless, soft ruby lips parted slightly in shock. Never had she thought that her servant would feel such a way—but then again, it was hard to spend almost twenty years in the same company and not grow some sort of attachment to each other. Warmth spread throughout Maleficent's chest, as if her heart had suddenly sprung back to life since being crushed by Stefan years ago.

"Never," she finally admitted, her breath coming out of her as relief filled her being. "Death would be a better fate than to part with either you or Aurora."

"Never," Her Raven repeated and vowed. "My place is by your side, all of me, forever, and ever more."

His Mistress's eyes flashed brilliantly, more gold than green, and she lifted her chin with joy as she and her Raven both looked out over the land—_their home_. Her wings came around and settled gently over his shoulders, a silent apology as they stood side by side, arms barely touching, enjoying the silence in each other's company.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: I had a bit of trouble with this chapter—there were so many outcomes, so many things to say! Maleficent and her Raven aren't exactly admitting their love yet, but I feel like this is as close as they can go…for now ;)


End file.
